Meredith Fell
Dr. Meredith Fell 'is a medical doctor who is intrigued by Alaric's powers of recovery and slowly grows fond of him. She becomes his love interest, but their relationship ends after Alaric becomes the Darkness and dies. In season four, Damon invites her to be his new drinking buddy. 'Meredith is a member of the Fell Family and a member of the Town Council. History Meredith Fell is a doctor at Mystic Falls Hospital, a member of the Founding Families and therefore a member of the Town Council. As a teenager, Meredith dated Brian Walters, but on prom night he dumped her on Wickery Bridge. She never forgave him, nor did she ever get over her distaste for the bridge. Brian later becomes a medical examiner at Mystic Falls Hospital. He is also a member of the Town Council. After an argument with Meredith at The Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser, Brain is mysteriously found dead the next morning in the woods with a dagger through his heart. As a doctor, Meredith often resorts to drinking after losing a patient. Because Meredith is aware of the healing properties of vampire blood, she often injects her patients with it to save them. Brian Walters eventually discovers this about her. Season Three In The New Deal, after being hit by a car and transported to the hospital, Dr. Fell sees that Alaric is on his feet, even though his wounds were extremely severe. Alaric thanks Dr. Fell for helping him but she rebuffs, asking him to call her Meredith. Then she suspiciously speculates that he may have a guardian angel or a pact with the Devil. Alaric says that it's a little bit of both and leaves. In Our Town, Meredith meets Alaric again at the Wickery Bridge Restoration Fundraiser. She is very forward in revealing to him that she knows about vampires. The same night, she gets into an argument with her ex-boyfriend Brian Walters, where Alaric intervenes. Before leaving, Brian warns Alaric that Meredith is a psycho. She thanks Alaric but has to leave after being paged. The next morning Meredith runs into Alaric at The Grill. Both were depressed as Alaric had just dropped Jeremy off at the airport, and Meredith had just lost a patient. The same morning, the body of Meredith's ex-boyfriend Brian Walters was found in the woods by a hiker. Oddly, he was staked in the heart, even though he wasn't a vampire. In The Ties That Bind, Alaric is having lunch with Meredith, but before she leaves Damon sees her and warns Alaric to be careful because she signed the death certificate of her ex-boyfriend. Later, when Damon makes some accusations toward Meredith at the hospital. She vervains him, and takes his blood. When Alaric confronts Meredith about this, she tells him she took Damon's blood to save her patients, because she hates losing them. After getting to know each other, Alaric and Meredith develop feelings for each other. They encounter an awkward moment when Elena comes home to find Meredith and Alaric about to kiss. In'' Bringing Out The Dead, Meredith meets Caroline for the first time. She assures Caroline that her father's situation is better after the accident. Being a little humorous, Meredith jokes with Caroline about Bill's temper. When fingers start to point to Meredith about the murders, Alaric starts to believe she's the serial killer, but Elena defends her stating that his love life can't be that complicated. During Alaric's attack, Elizabeth tells Elena that Meredith couldn't have done it because she was in the operating room all night. In ''All My Children, Meredith takes Alaric to her house to check on the damage caused by Klaus. While Meredith is asleep, Alaric accidentally stumbles upon a picture of the crime scene of her ex-boyfriend. Next to it was the same dagger that had killed him. Meredith wakes up and sees that Alaric has found evidence in her apartment of the killings. "You weren't supposed to see that," she says before pointing a gun at him and shooting him. In 1912, it is revealed that Meredith gave Alaric vampire blood to heal him from his gunshot wound. She takes an unconscious Alaric to Liz and convinces her to lock him up, after suspecting him of being responsible for the inexplicable deaths. Elena confronts Meredith about her accusations toward Alaric while she's on her way to the hospital. Meredith tells Elena that Alaric was arrested four times before he was 21, and that Isobel had two restraining orders against him before they were married. Later that night, Elena and Matt break into Meredith's apartment to find evidence to incriminate Meredith instead of Alaric. Elena claims since Meredith is a Fell, and the Fell's keep their secrets buried in their closet. She looks in Meredith's closet and finds a hidden compartment, and in it is a box. Elena and Matt go through the box and find Samantha Gilbert's diary and Brian's coroners report with a different time of death than what was reported. Meredith soon arrives home and Elena and Matt hide in her closet. After they think they hear her leave, they open the door to find her standing there. Meredith reports the two and they are taken in for questioning by Sheriff Forbes. After Alaric is released, Meredith goes to the Gilbert House to explain herself, where she assures that the Gilbert ring is causing him to kill members of the council. Elena descends the staircase at the same time, after having read Samantha's diary, and agrees with Meredith that he's the killer. In Break On Through, Meredith, along with Elena, try to discover the mental damage of Alaric, but the results do not show brain damage. Meredith mentions that her business are not vampires, but to save people. Alaric and Meredith are in the Gilbert house, while Elena finds a ring in the Alaric's apartment. However, Alaric begins to act strangely (The Darkness) and attacks Meredith, causing her serious injury. Stefan gives Meredith his blood and she recovers. In Do Not Go Gentle, Damon goes to Meredith at the Hospital and she asks how Alaric is doing with Bonnie's herbs, Damon tells her he lied about leaving town and having Bonnie's herbs. While Alaric decides not to turn he walks outside, where everyone he knows including Meredith is waiting, to say his good-byes, Meredith stays and watches over Alaric as he dies, and gives him sedatives to make his death painless. She tells Damon to comfort him during his last moments and she leaves completely heart broken. In The Departed, Jeremy takes Elena to the hospital where Meredith tells him she has a concussion and just needs some rest. When Meredith goes to her office, Alaric is there to tell her he's having her license as a doctor removed for secretly giving her patients vampire blood. He also empties out her vampire blood bank and demands she releases Elena to his care. He leaves Meredith crying in her office. Later, Damon storms in the hospital demanding to know where Elena is. Meredith reveals that she lied to Jeremy earlier that night because he was so worried and she didn't want to tell him. She secretly had given Elena some vampire blood due to a cerebral hemorrhage (bleeding of the brain) earlier in the episode. This results in Elena awakening as a vampire in transition. Season Four In Growing Pains, Pastor Young arrives at the hospital and tells Meredith he's cleaning out the blood she has stashed. She is later seen with Elizabeth, Matt, and Damon discussing a way to find Stefan and Elena. In The Rager, Damon calls Meredith for help after he gets trapped with a bomb at Connor's trailer. While cutting the arrows out of Damon, she sees him rejecting a call from Elena. Meredith tells him he's a good brother, the fact that he is trapped to a bomb while Stefan is playing vampire with Elena, who broke his heart. Meredith tells him he does a really good job acting like it doesn't suck. She then successfully frees Damon from the bomb by cutting the arrows out of his chest. Damon, Klaus, Jeremy, and Meredith plan to trap Connor to question him. Jeremy and Connor secretly follow Meredith, whose wearing a bandage on her neck making it look like she's been fed off of into the storage room. Connor goes into the room but finds his bombs, along with Damon and Klaus. After Connor activates the bomb blowing up the storage room, Meredith is very unhappy by what happened, stating that there are sick patients who don't need a bomb so close to their rooms. Damon assures her no one got hurt, and offers her to have a drink with him. She says no and that she's not his new partner in crime, and to fix things with Elena and Stefan and not to let his pride leave him all alone. In Stand By Me, Meredith was contacted by and concerning 's body after his death by Silas. She examined his body and concluded that he died from extreme blood loss, which made his muscles lose rigidity, leaving him in a state of Rigor mortis. Meredith stated that if they continued to keep the body, he would start to bloat. She asked to release his body into her care so they could arrange a good funeral for him, but Elena, fueled with hope that he'd live, attacked Meredith by angrily throwing her against the wall and shouting that he wasn't dead and magic was the only solution to revive him, meaning she needed ; her outburst frightened Meredith. Stefan restrained Elena from hurting Meredith out of rage, but she calmed down when arrived and saw Jeremy dead. Meredith and Stefan stayed with Jeremy's body when Matt took Elena out of the house. Meredith covered Jeremy with a sheet and turned up the air-conditioning to help preserve the body, though she knew it wouldn't help for long. She sat on the stairs and spoke with Stefan. He confessed to her that after years of watching people die, the pain of the loss never stopped. She agreed and said that she saw that every day and that denial was the worst of it. Physical Appearance Meredith is beautiful, slim, athletic, 5'7" in height, has brown eyes, long slightly wavy dark brown hair. In dress, she wears comfortable clothes, casual, but at the same time with essentially formal because of her occupation as a doctor. A special feature of Meredith is her natural beauty as it does not require much makeup, which always gives a clean and beautiful image. Personality Meredith can be described as kind, honest, protective and loyal to her friends. However, she is usually surrounded by an aura of mystery and secrets. Meredith usually stays calm, and shows her support and offers help to protect the innocent. Initially, Meredith is described by Brian Walters as a psychopath and a dangerous woman. This was due to her personality to protect her patients, even when using a supernatural solution to save lives. Shortly after the killings of the members of the founders council, it is suspected that she is the cause, but in the end, this proves incorrect and she does her best to help Alaric and Elena against the Darkness. Relationships Alaric Saltzman After Jenna's death Alaric drowned himself in melancholy, and was quite unsure about being held with the responsibility of Elena and Jeremy as their new guardian. Meredith's first meeting with Alaric occurs in The New Deal, when he is badly injured from a car accident. In the following episode, Alaric spends more time with Meredith, and is drawn to her intriguing personality. In a fiery exchange between Meredith and her ex-boyfriend, Alaric stands by her and supports her. They started dating but ended it after he becomes the darkness and he dies. Elena Gilbert Initially, Meredith has only interacted with Alaric and some moments of sarcasm and hostile to Damon. During a short meeting with Alaric, Meredith comes home from theGilberts where she first meets Elena, but she not have any interactions with her. Eventually, Elena defends Meredith of suspected of Damon about the murders in the town. When Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Matt and Alaric want to destroy the originals, Meredith decides to help without hesitation. Damon Salvatore Initially, the relationship of Meredith and Damon can be described as sarcastic, with hints and sometimes hostile. They do not interact much, and usually they were in the same place because Alaric was present. Meredith treats Damon with indifference, and ignores him, because she considers him unreliable. However, when Damon is going to talk to her about the herbs that Bonnie gave Alaric, she takes to him more seriously, due to the safety of Alaric. Appearances Season 3 *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''The Departed'' ''''Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Rager'' *''Stand By Me'' Quotes : - (To Alaric) "Mr. Saltzman, what is your secret? Guardian angel or did you sell your soul to the Devil?" : ''-''- The New Deal ---- : -(To Alaric) "You wanted to know my secret. I cheat. I'm a doctor and I hate it when people die, so when I have the ability to do something about it, I do." : -- The Ties That Bind ---- : -(To Caroline) "That's gotta be hard. When you dad hates the on thing you can`t change about yourself. I make it my business, to know who the vampires are in this town. Medical curiosity. I don`t blab." : -- Bringing Out The Dead ---- : -(To Alaric) "That's what you get for fighting with someone 30 times your age." : -- All My Children ---- : -(To Damon) "You know you are not going anywhere, Damon. And I`m not your new partner in vampire crime. Fix things with Stefan and Elena. Don't let your pride leave you all alone." : -- The Rager Trivia * To conceal Dr. Fell's true identity as Meredith, she was originally known as "Mary Fell" before The New Deal aired. * Meredith was originally planned to be in three episodes as Mary, but the writers let their imagination run its course http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh5tCOj3U6c at 25:12. *Bianca Lawson (Emily), Claire Holt (Rebekah), Torrey DeVitto (Meredith), and Sterling Sulieman (Harper) were/are all in the ABC Family show Pretty Little Liars. *Meredith, Tina, and Blair are the only member of the Fell Family that have not died after a few episodes of their appearance. *In the novels, Meredith is best friends with Bonnie and Elena, but in the series, she seems to be good friends with Elena. *Meredith's physical appearance is the same as that of Elena Gilbert (portrayed by Nina Dobrev) in the book series. *In the novels, Meredith appears at the beginning of the story, where she meets Alaric K. Saltzman shortly after the death of Mr. Tanner. Meredith and Alaric have a relationship, confirmed when Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie and Matt have a conversation about the other power. **In the series, Alaric appears soon after the deaths of Tanner, and Vicki. Alaric and Isobel Fleming were married before the start of the series. Alaric and Jenna Sommers then have a relationship for two seasons (until Jenna's death). Finally, during the middle of the third season, Alaric meets Meredith Fell (Dr. Fell). *In the novels, Meredith is the character that Damon is afraid of for her mental strength (she can resist the charms of vampires) and much like her book counterpart, Meredith isn't afraid of Damon and doesn't buy his little tricks like other girls do. *Ironically, in the series, Meredith refers to the supernatural healing of Alaric as a pact with the Devil. In the novels, Tyler makes the reference that Klaus made a pact with the Devil. *Torrey DeVitto and Paul Wesley (Stefan Salvatore) are married in real life. *She is the only survivor of the present day killings of the Mystic Falls Serial Killer because she was healed with Vampire Blood. (Alaric doesn't count since he attacked himself.) *She can tell vampire from humans when she first meets them. It's possible she can do that since she is a vampire hunter like Alaric as she's one in the books or a popular theory fans have created is that Meredith is part Vampire which could go against the belief that vampires can't procreate which Damon told Elena in Bloodlines. **Interestingly in Break On Through, Alaric (dark/evil version) asks Meredith whether she feels remorse, he mentions that the council does not meet all their duty because of "Meredith and her vampire blood". **In 1912, Meredith knew Elena and Matt were in her closet even though there were no traces of them being in her apartment before she walked in. **Also Fans first suspected that Meredith was not human because in the episode Break On Through after Alaric slashed her, there was a close up on her wound and fans say they see it healing itself. * In the books, she has a twin brother named Cristian Sulez, but in the show it appears she is an only child. Although in the books he was kidnapped and turned into a vampire thus her parents pretended she was an only child until Meredith found out the truth. There's a possibility he could show up in the later seasons. * Meredith is now the only human adult in Elena's group as Alaric became an Enhanced Original who sought to end vampires once and for all. However he died in The Departed. * Meredith may become a regular.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/07/14/the-vampire-diaries-comic-con-2012-were-live-blogging/ * Both in the series and books, Meredith mentions having grandparents, who are characters that do not appear, but have an importance in history. ** In the novels, Meredith mentioned that her grandfather became insane, and attacked her grandmother, her brother and herself. In Dark Reunion, the grandfather of Meredith, is the character that reveals the weakness of Klaus. ** In the series, Meredith says that her grandmother talked to her about what happened to Samantha Gilbert and the resurrection ring. * In the books and series, Meredith is seen as a character with an absent family and full of great mysteries. * In the series, Meredith is the only female character who is not attracted to Damon or another vampire. In tv series, she even shows displeasure when one tries to seduce her, as seen when she flatly refuses Kol. * At times in the series, Meredith shows to have a friendly relationship with Alaric opposite of what Damon has with him. **Meredith is friendly and usually speaks openly with Alaric about the past, present and future, as well as their problems. ** Damon is generally colder and usually does not accept his guilt, until it is too late. Even when it comes to helping Alaric, he hesitates to help or leave him alone to solve his problems. When Alaric decides to die, Meredith comforts him and helps him pass the pain, while Damon stays away. Meredith tells him that he needs him, and Damon goes with his friend in his last moments. * "Meredith in the beginning is just trying to keep her head above the water, realizing that she’s found herself dropped into this supernatural world she never really meant to get involved with. She has a choice to make: Does she want to dive in head first and embrace it? Or does she want to pull back and say, ‘Hey you know what? Why don’t you guys leave me out of it.’ We’ll be seeing a little bit of her in the beginning of the season." [30] References Gallery See also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Season 4 Characters